pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TotalDramaRox97
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:TotalDramaRox97 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 21:46, 6 December 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Hi and welcome to fanon! I'm Really Big Hat, a user here and I hope you enjoy this site! {If you want to keep all your limbs Zim, you will put me down, you will put me down now!} 23:37, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course, thankz :) It's my job, I'm an admin... [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 01:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Ways to Annoy I saw the 50 ways to annoy TotalDramaRox97. You NEED to tell me if you are gonna make a Ways to Annoy. I'm gonna leave it there for now, but you are NOT on my good side. Especially since i learned about it in my SEMI-INACTIVENESS! Watch your moves 04:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC)(Jisu Lee) I'm so sorry I didn't know that- TotalDramaRox97 On your page, I agree Creddie is better than Seddie, I mean come on, dont Sam and Freddie hate each other? ToriTheTimberWolf (talk) 20:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah them dating would ruin half the show- TotalDramaRox97 Fish Hooks? You don't like Fish Hooks? FINALLY SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE THAT SHOW (besides my entire family) Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 01:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm with you it is just an underwater version of the Suite life on deck and they are just trying to copy PnF, fail- TotalDramaRox97 I know! No body believes me when I say they're ripping off Phineas and Ferb! Bea's personality and hair style is like Candace's and her color scheme is the same as Phineas's and she's oblivious, Oscar is Isabella because they both have a crush on an oblivious redhead, Jocktopus is Buford, that one nerd is kinda like Baljeet, and Milo... well, he's kind of his own character. Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 01:51, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Yes, it's true I don't like Total Drama but I have my reasons. But one quick question: Where did I say I didn't like it. I must've put it somewhere, just where? Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 01:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) On your profile you said you dont like any shows on Cartoon Network and thats what Total Drama is on-TDR97 Oh, well, I do like a couple shows, like Johnny Test. Total Drama just isn't my taste of cartoons, but I'll never say to somebody who likes it "HEY, YOU SUCK BECAUSE YOU LIKE TOTAL DRAMA!" No, I would never in my life say that. So if you like it, that's totally fine with me. But I have to admit, I have sean a couple of episodes. Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 01:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Good 2 know u wouldnt say that and Johnny Test is good-TDR97 Yes, but I love the old cartoons on it like KND (I watch it everyday. I find the 3X4 shipping cute) stuff like that, but if Johnny Test is on, and so is say... Suit Life on Deck, and Victorious I would watch Johnny Test. So, yea, I don't hate everything on Cartoon Network. (in fact, cartoon network used to be the only thing I watched when I was little. With a little Nick ;) ) Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] (talk) 01:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Couples You ARE aware that CourtneyxDuncan was officially sunk in "Ex-Files", right? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 20:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am but im talking about past couples as well- TotalDramaRox97 Re: Wierd Lol! That's weird. But one question, why does Seddie bug you? If you feel my love, then let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know... *Seddie Moment* (talk) 02:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Cause if it does happen it'll ruin the show- Cody & Bailey are the best couple of 2010 Hm... I think the complete oppisite, but okay, it's your oppinion. I'm like most Seddie shippers. Most people think Seddie and Creddie shippers should be enimies, but I don't like to make a big fight about what I ship. It's the person's opinion anyway. If you feel my love, then let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know... *Seddie Moment* (talk) 02:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Invader Zim I know, but sadly, I only have basic cable, so I don't get that channel. If you feel my love, then let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know... *Seddie Moment* (talk) 22:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow practically everyone i know has Fios- TDR97 Well, now you know someone who doesn't ^.^ If you feel my love, then let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know... *Seddie Moment* (talk) 22:51, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I highly recommend getting it is the best- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 22:15, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hunger Games Honestly, I liked Gale better..... [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 02:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Meanie (Gale) He was so obnoxious I would rather see him dead then Finnick- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 02:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I liked him...... It made me sad that he left and never came back... If he truly loved Katniss he wouldnt have left her- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 02:08, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with you. [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] Well, the most recent one that has touched me is (I don't know the episode name in english) is the one with Jaqueline Bracamontes, in which the only thing she loves are her fishes, and in the end her husband kills them. That part made me cry...[[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 17:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) That is so sad i once saw something about a man who divorced his wife so she set the house on fire the fire killed two of the three children the third jumped off the roof and her mother didn't catch her, luckily she lived she may have broken her ankle but nothin serious that women got 40 years but deserved death- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 17:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Irish Really? That's cool! I'm Irish, German, British, and Native American. I show mostly my Irish side though in many, many ways. My hair turns red when wet. IT'S SO COOL! ^.^ Really Big Hat Aren't Numbuh 4's footy pajamas sooooo cute! ^.^ 23:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I look German and my hair is brown but black when wet and I dont really look Polish because my dad looks more German than Irish and I inherit more from my dad like, dark hair, dark eyes, and olive skin. but my brother and sister take more from my mom's side- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 00:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) That's cool. I look like my dad. Blonde hair, facial shape. Almost everything. I inherited most of my Irish because sometimes randomly, I talk a couple of words with a faint Irish accent without meaning to. Really Big Hat Aren't Numbuh 4's footy pajamas sooooo cute! ^.^ 00:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) The weird thing is that im only 25% German but i though I was 50% Irish but then I learned my mom was English and Scottish but I'm still more Irish than German but look more German than Irish- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 00:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what percentage I am. All I know is that I'm mostly British and Irish.... Really Big Hat Aren't Numbuh 4's footy pajamas sooooo cute! ^.^ 00:13, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually I just learned Im more German than I thought but what percentage of my ethnic heritage is confusin-Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 00:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC) How does blonde turn to red? My hair is extremely dark brown so that would explain my hair turning black when wet- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 22:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I honestly have no idea, but it does. But once it dries, it goes back to blonde. Really Big Hat Aren't Numbuh 4's footy pajamas sooooo cute! ^.^ 22:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) My hair can look black even when dry I'm not sure how it seems to change when dry-Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 22:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hm... maybe the lighting? Really Big Hat Aren't Numbuh 4's footy pajamas sooooo cute! ^.^ 22:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) One time at schoolmy hair looked black then dark brown despite the lighting not changing also the hair color in the picture of me is lighter than mine-Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 22:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hm... *squeal* In fifteen minutes KND is on! Operation: HOTSUFF, MISSION, LICORICE, and HOME! ^.^ Really Big Hat Aren't Numbuh 4's footy pajamas sooooo cute! ^.^ 22:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Did I ?? Did I give you permission to use Tarah ?I f I did I forgot. If I didnt- You can still use her. It's me again, Nan the cowdog. Yeah I think you did- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 01:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Amazing Race No, I'm referring to Lenny from The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. In Operation: UNDERCOVER, the DCFDTL, call Lenny an idiot because he got the wrong package from the KND. I just thought it was funny ^.^ Really Big Hat Lenny, you're an idiot. 23:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah that was funny, I like when Numbuh 5 drank the coffee- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 23:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yea, she looks like she was insane (cuz she was). I just got done watching Operation: GRADUATES, and I love what Numbuh 5 says. "I work alone, I am The Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2" then everyone starts laughing, but Numbuh 2 just stands there dumbfolded. ^.^ Really Big Hat Lenny, you're an idiot. 23:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) It's much like HTML. TEXT You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 10:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thx-User:TotalDramaRox97[http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User:TotalDramaRox97 [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''Amanda & Kris FTW]]] (talk) 23:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Message you left on MattRoth (me)'s talk page Pete and Peter are friends, classmates, and teammates (Pete Grossman and Peter Smith that is). This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 20:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thx =)- TDR97 Mighty Beans I KNOW! My older brother had them, and my Uncle, but I'm pretty sure they were called something else.Oh, are you a fan of Pokemon? I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 12:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I used to be but not anymore- TDR97 (talk) 12:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean, I don't watch it anymore. I'm talking about the old stuff, Like with Misty and May and all them. (as soon as they got rid of May, I stopped watching it) I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 12:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) After May left it became bad- TDR97 I KNOW! -angry face- Any way, my brother was digging through some really old junk in his room, and he found these really old collecter Pokemon stickers in mit condition! We had all the old legendary birds (two Moltraces) and lots of other ones! It's so cool! ^.^ I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 12:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I'm 13. I turned 13 on November 18 *raises hands* WOOP WOOP! I don't mind giving out my birthday because it's soooooo common T_T I have a common name, and a common birthday. I hate it. I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 10:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm turning 14 on June 11 my name (Connor) is a little uncommon your the only person I know with a birthday on Nov 18 I share a birthday with Alan Wu (TARA host) and the world's possibly former fattest man (he lives in Mexico)- TDR97 Re: Amazing Race Do you have a page on it, or is it on your recent blog? Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:58, February 25, 2011 (UTC) On my recent blog- TDR97 Amazing Race Can I have more info? But I guess I will. My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 13:33, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Each leg you have to answer questions pertainign to what you'll do that leg each one has a certain time limit ie Travel to Beijing China you take flight a) American Airlines b) China Air- TDR97 Ok.My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 13:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I guesss yeah.[[User:Jisu Lee|''Ways to Annoy is back! ]][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!']] Go there now 15:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thx only two teams are left COnnor & Celeste and Monty & Marilyn RE: Amazing Race Sure! But, before I do, I don't really know what it's all about. Is there any place I could go to to find out about it? Be Miz 3:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Here might work http://www.amazingracefanwiki.com/ and thx =) Of course Of COURSE you can. P&I4EVAH! [[User talk: P&I4EVAH!|"I believe we're waiting for Rover to put the molecular separator down." (Ferb, "Canderemy")